


Irken Climbing

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: Bonding with the prisoner children(old fic i finally got around to posting)





	

Zim hops off the toilet, and immediately hears a crash in his living room. He cringes. A little Vortian baby runs in on all fours. When it sees him, it skids, and runs out of the room. Lots of giggling is heard, followed by another crash. A frown tugs at Zim’s lips, walking into the room. S'ven, previously know as Prisoner 777, sits in the middle of the room, while his kids run rampant. One is crawling on top of his head, another on the couch, and Zim doesn’t see the third, but he knows he’s causing some kind of trouble. Everything is overturned, and more things than Zim thought he even owned are scattered about. 

“Hey, Zim! Wanna play Mountains with us?” S'ven picks the child off his head, and they immediately runs after their sibling, trying to headbutt them.

“What have you DONE to my living room?” Zim clenches his hands. Coming further into the room, he notices there’s stuffing everywhere from the now tattered couch. “It’s all messy! Do you have any idea how much time Skoodge is going to have to spend picking all this up?” 

“Sorry, Zim. Earth stuff just isn’t as study as Vortian, I guess.” He gestures all around. "Climbing and headbutting is just as important to young Vortian to learn about as technology. “   
Zim inhales, and sighs loudly. "I regret letting you tell them the air upstairs isn’t poisonous.” 

“I’m not going to lie to my children, Zim!” S'ven pats down next to him. "C'mon, let them play with you!“

“I’d rather n–” Zim is cut off, something pounces on his back. 

“Play with us, Uncle Zim!” A baby Vortian coos in his ear. Zim lets out a shriek, trying to grab the Vortian, but they’re holding onto his PAK much too tightly.  
The other two follow suit of their sibling, and run to Zim on all fours. They grab onto him, and climb up his body. He manages to grab two, but one grabs onto his face, and the other pulls on his antennae. Zim lets out a noise, both frustrated and pained. The third climbs from his back, to the top of his head, and keeps gently butting his head against the Irken’s. They’re all laughing and giggling.

“GET OFF ME VORTIAN! I AM A MIGHTY IRKEN INVADER! I WILL NOT BE THWARTED BY BABIES!” Zim tries to tug pull the two he has off, but one puts their fingers in his mouth, touching at the sides of his mouth, and the other won’t let go of his antennae. Zim is shaking. "S'VEN, I WILL TAKE YOU BACK TO MOO-PING 10 AND VAPORIZE THESE KIDS!“

His words sound all garbled on the count of tiny hands in his mouth. They’re all giggling, saying how funny Uncle Zim talked. Even S'ven is chuckling and he grabs one of his children off the other alien’s head.

"Who’s daddy’s little climber? Who knows how to climb Uncle Zim?” He coos, holding the kid up. The baby flaps his arms, horns wiggling around. S'ven leans in, giving him lots of kisses on the forehead.

“S'VEN I’M BEING SERIOUS!”

“Alright kids, get off Zim. He doesn’t like pretending to be a mountain.”

They make a noise of disappointment, but listen to their father, and slide down off Zim. Immediately they resume jumping around on the furniture, and bashing their heads into each others.

S'ven cups Zim’s cheeks, nuzzling against him. The Irken’s face lights up, and his sore antennae flatten. S'ven places a gentle kiss on his cheek, then presses their foreheads together. "I’m sorry, Zim. Don’t worry, we’ll have it all cleaned up when we’re done.“

Zim crosses his arms, looking away to hide his burning cheeks. "It’s okay. I guess I can be a stupid mountain or whatever if your stupid kids want. But you better clean up later.”


End file.
